Mischa Demidov
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "Father, I don't want to hide from anyone anymore. We can't hide from it forever and you know that. We have to put an end to it here and now." --Mischa, to Ivan. Mischa Ivanovich Demidov born October 12th, 1996-June 14th, 2014, was born the only son of Ivan Demidov and Mary Walker. He is shown to possess superior marksman skills and is also known to be a superb knife fighter in combat. An all-around good guy, he is mostly an optimist despite his situation and he is someone who doesn't dwell on petty matters and tends to shrug off insults. Unlike his father, Mischa is usually a very cheery and an outgoing person around anyone he meets, though he is also cautious. Sometimes he can show signs of impatience, but that is usually because he tends to get frustrated by slowness and works a lot faster than an average human being. He is the first to join Claire and Leon on the trip to find and defeat Alex, even when his father suggests how dangerous it could be for him. During the invasion of the island, he is confronted by one of Alex's men - Austin - and despite attempting to talk his way out of it, they end up fighting, which ends in his death by being shot. He is portrayed by Steve Van Wormer. Early Life Mischa was born in a small Pennsylvanian town in the home of Mary's parents to Ivan and Mary before they moved to the quiet town of Quinton. At the age of six years, his mother had been gunned down and he was left with nothing but vague, distant memories of her face and voice. As a child, he grew up shunned by other children for his physical appearance and his unusual height. Mischa went to public school until he was 8 years old after one of his teachers called him a horrible name during a parent-teacher conference which resulted in Ivan breaking he man's legs. After that incident, Mischa was permanently home schooled. During the time he was still 8, Mischa was trained by his father and by the Russians the art of combat and knife fighting so he could defend himself in case anyone ever gave him any trouble. Mikhail also taught him how to shoot and was amazed at how fast Mischa was capable of learning. As a child, he also seemed equipped with the ability to work much faster than the average human being. He had taken his father's truck apart one day and reassembled it back together in no less than 45 minutes. When he was 12 years old, Mischa walked to the library one afternoon and came across a strange man who claimed that he knew of his origins. Mischa was confused by the man's appearance and noticed that he was wearing an Umbrella pin on his tie. He described the man as being "tall, dark and wearing a black suit with cold eyes". Mischa told his father about the man and Ivan sent Mikhail to the library to see where he had gone. The strange man disappeared, leaving no traces of himself behind. It left them all worried and very cautious over the next several years. Abilities Mischa has a talent for assembling weapons and has excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. He demonstrates incredible speed, reflexes, agility and strength, though not as extreme as his father's. Mischa also does not possess the same blood lust "curse" as Ivan does. He is capable of taking down enemies from a distance with a handgun without much effort and is excellent as a knife fighter. Most of the time, Mischa tends to avoid a conflict when he can. When in a fight, he us usually very capable of taking anyone out on his own and he is highly skilled in various fighting styles. He also speaks very fluent Russian and English. Personality Claire: "Leon!" Mischa: "It's okay, I heard that a lot growing up. I'm used to it." --Mischa attitude by being criticized by Leon. Mischa seems to have an all-around cheery personality, even during difficult times. He doesn't let anything bother him and seems to be used to insults given his appearance. He respects authority and at times, can be very witty and sarcastic, even if he does not realize it. He does not show any signs of fear in the face of danger, has a sense of duty and protects those who he feel needs it; and even when he faced his death, he was defiant to the end. Physical Appearance "It's alright. I know I'm not what you would call 'normal'." --Mischa, when he startles Claire and Leon with his unnerving presence. Mischa is considered to be very tall for a boy of his age and quite muscular in build. He has no hair on his head or eyebrows and tribal tattoos of a wolf that start from the right side of his head and travel almost completely down the length of his neck. He also has a tattoo of a large, winged angel on his back and whip - like tattoos that curl around his left arm, a mirror image to his father's clawed arm. His physical appearance tends to make others very unsettled as he isn't considered to "look normal" by most standards. He also has two different colored eyes, which also adds to the bizarre appearance. Unlike Ivan, Mischa doesn't possess long teeth or claws, but instead, hardened fingernails and strong teeth. Relationships Parents "She used to sing to me a lot, my mother. It helped me get to sleep." --Mischa, talking about his mother. Mischa remembers his mother based on the small memories he had of her as an infant. He often dreams about her as he sleeps and even so, misses her greatly. Strangely enough, he holds no hatred for the man who murdered her and is simply saddened by it. As for his father, Mischa loves him dearly and respects him. His wish was to grow up to be just like Ivan and learn everything he had to teach him. Claire Redfield "You're nice. I like you." --Mischa, to Claire. Mischa seemingly got along very well with Claire, despite what the others' first thoughts of her were. She seemed to be very nice in his eyes and he was not frightened by her at all. Mischa was also very happy to see that his father liked her a lot and this seemed to give him a bit of hope for his feelings regarding people. Claire did not openly insult him the way that he is used to and that surprised him at first. He speaks very highly of her and also shares his father's "respect women" mentality; he bows with respect to her when they first encounter each other. Mikhail Bardzecki "Thank God, he looks like his mother." --Mikhail jokingly adding about Mischa. Mikhail was honored to be named Mischa's godfather and took very good care of the boy as he grew up. Mikhail generally protects and defends Mischa if ever he is in trouble or generally insulted. Mischa considers Mikhail to be his teacher and friend and gives him the utmost respect that he deserves. Leon Kennedy "You aren't very nice. Why is that? Do you hate me because I am different?" --Mischa, to Leon during their first meeting. Mischa first met Leon in Quinton during their trip to find Ivan. At first, Mischa was confused by Leon's cold behavior around him, but later learned it was because of Leon's lingering distrust of Russians after the incidents with Sergei Vladimir and Nicholai Ginovaef. Mischa was generally not impressed with Leon's insults, even though Ivan threatened the man several times for insulting his son. Mischa takes Leon's attitude in stride. Quotes *''"They call him Ivan the Terrible. Why? It's because he loves the smell of blood. Not of his own choice, though."'' *(About Leon) "Отец, я думаю, что это своего слишком невежественны для его же блага." (Father, I think this one's a bit too ignorant for his own good). *''"I don't understand why Americans and Russians could never get along...Mikhail thinks it's because both sides can't come to an agreement. When I ask what they need to agree on, he never tells me."'' *''"The mechanics are simple, a two-year old could figure it out in his sleep."'' *(Before dying) "Мама, будь со мной..." (Mother, be with me...) *''"Oh politics...the bane of the world."'' *''"It's okay. I'm used to it."'' *''"Sometimes, I can still hear her laughing."'' *''"If I die tomorrow, at least I can say it was fighting alongside the man who I call my father."'' *''"Miss. Redfield; father says it's not proper to speak to a woman like that."'' *''"Of course I respect you!"'' *''"Father, do you smell it? Yes. It smells like shame and cowardice."'' *''"Mikhail, do you think we'll get out of this alive? ... Haha. Bring it on then!"'' *''"I think the world needs to open its eyes a bit more."'' *''"Sometimes when I have a bad day, I close my eyes and hope that I might seem my mother again. Sometimes, I see someone on the street and I hope that it might be her. When I look, it never is..."'' Gallery Trivia *[ 2 syll. mis-ha, mi-sha ] Meaning is "He who is like God". The boy name Misha is also used as a girl name. Its pronunciation is MIHSHah †. Misha is used predominantly in the English, Hebrew, and Russian languages, and it is derived from Hebrew origins. Misha is a pet form (English, Hebrew, and Russian) of the name Michail (Greek and Russian) as well as a pet form (English, Hebrew, and Russian) of the name Michael (Czech, English, German, and Yiddish). *Mischa's personality and character was inspired by the author's half brother. *Mischa's birth defects could possibly have been an inherited trait from the injections, but because of Ivan's mutations, they may have been passed down genetically from him. *Although he has Heterochromia iridum, Mischa has claimed that he can see several distances than the average human being. *Since no studies were ever made on Mischa as there had been for his father, it's not certain if he would live a same full life as a normal human being or possess the ability to never age the way Ivan does. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis * Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC)